Knight of the Stars
by reddog24485
Summary: A traveler from the Heavens, has landed in Westeros. Watch as he changes the Game of Thrones, and becomes the Knight of the Stars. Slight A.U. in the beginning.
**I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire. And only the Character of William is mine.**

* * *

 **Knight of the Stars; A Good Run of Bad Luck.**

 **Will.**

There were moments in his life where, Will wondered if there was in fact a God. And if said God hated him? This just so happen to be one of those moments. Having five Merc ships appear out of nowhere, and ambush you in the hopes of collecting the fat bounty on your head. Made one ponder the existence of a 'Higher Power'.

Not that the bounty wasn't a well deserved one. Point in fact, he actually worked very hard to have earned a bounty of Fifty Million Credits. Thank you very much! Smuggling, Robbery, Piracy, Murder, and Destruction of Property. It's not easy to get that kind of rap sheet at only Sixteen Years Old! Though the Murder charges _were_ Trumped Up ones. He had never once took a life that wasn't trying to take his first! Not that it would do him any good to point that out in court. For Will was a Tank, and had no rights in the Court of Law.

To be clear, Tank was short for Tank Bred. Tanks were Genetically Engineered Soldiers. Not born, but created in a lab. Created to be the perfect soldiers, Tanks had only enough free will to be able to make split decisions on the battlefield. Will's saving grace came from the fact that he was an NGT; Next Gen Tank. Stronger, Faster, Smarter, than any human or First Gen Tank. But it was still a new process, and someone had made a mistake when they created him. As Will had a free will, and a desire to use it! Thus why he took 'Will' as his name.

He had been physically Thirteen years old, when he had been 'Born'. But already stronger than most grown men, with skills that would take soldiers in the past, a life time to learn. And thus escaped at the earliest opportunity. It wasn't even that hard! Apparently no other Tank had ever tried to escape before. He didn't choose a life of crime, because he wanted to. After all, he was not without honor. But it sure beat being a slave to the U.E.G(United Earth Government.) Sadly not having any kind of rights meant that he spent the last three years using the skills they had given him, to survive. Instead of a Soldier and a Slave, he became an outlaw.

For the most part, the U.E.G merely thought him a minor irritant. That was until he stole, The Ranger. The Ranger was a highly advanced Science and Exploratory Vessel. But it was also one of the fastest and most nimble craft in the known Galaxy, which was why he took it! While not as armed as a Warship, it was able to escape most any situation. Unless they catch you off your guard. Which brings him back to his current dilemma.

"Get us the hell out of here, Mal!" Will yelled to the On board computer. As the ship shook from a shot to it shields. Luckily these Mercs were merely trying to disable the ship and aiming their shots at the engines. It made him wonder if it was him they were trying to keep from destroying or his ship?

"Shields down to fifteen percent." Came Mal's Female voice over the speakers. "I would advise not getting hit again."

"Yeah, No shit!" Snapped Will. As he managed to take out one of the enemy ships. "We need a Jump Point, Now! How much longer till the Wormhole Generator is charged?"

"Fifteen Seconds till full charge, Captain." Said Mal. "Than another Minute to calculate an exit point."

One minute and fifteen seconds was an eternity when you're as out gunned as he currently was. But one thing Will was sure of was that he refused to die at Sixteen! Banking hard to the left, to avoid another salvo from the four remaining ships. Will once again cursed his luck. "I can give you the fifteen seconds, but that's all!"

"Captain, if we enter a Wormhole without a calculated Exit Point. We could end up anywhere, in the Universe." Mal warned.

"Anywhere but _here._ " Said Will, doing everything he could to keep from being blasted. "Just do it."

"As you command, Captain." The Computer, replied. "Five more seconds until full charge. Four, Three, Two, One. Wormhole Generator online."

"Activate!" Will commanded with an air of desperation in his voice. In front of his ship a Hole in Space and Time formed. Will gunned the Ranger for all it was worth, but right as he entered the Jump Point and was about to disappear all together. The ship gave a violent larch! The Ranger exited the other end of the Wormhole, spinning out of control.

"What the hell happened, Mal?" Will demanded, as he fought to right'n the ship.

"We took a direct hit, Captain." Answered Mal. "Shields are down and there is a breach in the Hull of the Engine Compartment. Until that is repaired, we won't be able to cloak ourselves. Sublight engines are fine, but the Wormhole Generator has been completely destroyed. My guess would be that they were hoping to stop you from doing what you just did. I have sealed the Bulkheads to the compartment to keep from venting atmosphere into the Vacuum. And am rerouting power from minor subsystems to bring the shields back online. But I would heavily advise finding a suitable place to land and begin repairs."

"Okay." Said Will, gaining control over the ship. Allowing him to breath a small sigh of relief. At least they had lost the Mercs. "So where the hell are we?"

"Searching for recognizable Constellations." Replied Mal, before answering a moment later. "Captain, I am finding no known Constellations, we are in an unknown part of the Galaxy."

"Great, We're lost!" Grumbled Will. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about the Mercs finding us. After all, _we_ don't even know where the hell we are!"

"Captain, I did warn you about entering a Jump Point without calculating an Exit Point first." Mal said to him.

"Yeah, yeah." He was feeling very irritable at the moment. "Well, can you give me any good news?"

"I have detected a planet near by." She said. "Preliminary scans show it has a breathable oxygen and nitrogen atmosphere. I would advise landing there to begin repairs as soon as possible."

"Bring it up on the Holo Terminal." Said Will, as he got out of the Pilot Seat, and headed to the terminal. When he reached it he saw a Holographic representation of a planet similar to earth. The Holo was incomplete of course, as they could not see the other side of the planet. But from what he _could_ see. It was a blue planet, which meant like earth in that oceans covered the majority of it. He could however see two fairly large continents.

"Bring us in closer and do a deeper scan." Said Will. "I want to know if there is life on that rock. And if so, what their level of Technology is."

After a moment Mal responded. "I am detecting large life sign readings. Strange it appears to be human, and Subhuman. As far as Technology, They appear to be pre-industrial. Maybe even Middle Ages. But I am picking up a strange energy reading that I have never encountered before and have no information on. But it is very faint."

"What's a Human Colony doing in unknown space?" Will asked.

"I do not know, Captain. It maybe that a Colony Ship at some point in time ended up here the same way we did. But I don't know why their tech is so primitive. What's more is several of the Animal's on the planet, seem to be from earth as well. Even some that have long been extinct. Such as Mammoths."

He didn't like this. A human world in unknown space, with wildlife that have been extinct on Earth, since the Ice Age. Not to mention technologically in the Dark Ages. Something was not right about this. "Is this the only Planet with a breathable Atmosphere in this system?"

"Yes, Captain." Mal answered.

"Damn!" Will swore. It looked like they wouldn't have a choice then. "Alright, We'll need a place to land that is largely unpopulated, with plenty of foliage to hide in. Like a clearing in a forest somewhere."

The spot they had chosen was in the northern region of the western continent. In a clearing set in a very large wooded area. Will was now checking out the damage in the Engine Compartment.

"Fuck!" He cursed. While the ship's Nano Repair bots were already hard at work repairing the hole in the hull. The Wormhole Generator was scrap metal! There would be no salvaging it. "Any Ideas, Mal?"

"The ship's onboard Replicator can easily make the parts needed for a new Wormhole Generator, Captain. However that is not the problem."

He didn't want to ask, but knew he would have too. "What's the problem?"

"While the Ship's Replicator can replicate the parts for the Generator. It can't replicate the Element X, needed to fuel it. And I have detected no Element X in this system."

"Motherfucker!" He was starting to get a foul mouth. "So not only are we lost, we're stuck!"

"There might be Element X, in near by systems. That could be reached using conventional FTL. I've already sent out probes to check. But it will be a minimum of two standard years, before we'll know for sure."

"So we might be stuck for _only_ two or more years?" Asked Will, sarcastically. "lovely!"

Now the question was what was he going to do until some Element X was located. "I guess, I could complete the repairs then spend the remainder of the time in Cryo-sleep. Or stay awake for that time."

Both were tough choices. Will hated Cryo-sleep! He simply did not like being put back into a tank. But two or more years was a long time to go without human contact. "I'll worry about it tomorrow. I'm going to get some shut eye, wake me if you sense anyone getting too close. And cloak us the moment the Nano-bots have completed repairs to the Hull."

Walking into the Captain's Quarters, Will stripped down to his underclothes. And put on his Neural-Link Headband. The Neural-Link, was what replaced conventional schools in the early Twenty Third Century. All you had to do was put it on before you slept, and it would upload the information or skill you wanted right into your mind and body.

"What subject would you like to learn tonight, Captain?" Came Mal's Voice.

"The Dark Ages." Said Will, thinking of the Castles he had seen while landing, and Mal's statement of this worlds Technology being Middle Ages.

"Any Skills you would like learn?"

Will thought for a second. "Medieval Martial Arts. Swords, Archery, and the like."

"Very well, Captain. Enjoy your rest."

Will awoke the next morning with the information he had gained in his sleep still buzzing in his head. The Dark Age, what a bloody time in human history! And he was stuck in a place likely just as bad. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Except be patient until a solution presented itself. With that thought in mind, Will headed to his refresher so he could start his day. He planed to eat, and then hit the Holo-Deck to test the skills he had learned the night before. As there was no real point in installing a new Wormhole Generator until they found some Element X.

Two hours later, Will stepped out of the Holo-Deck. The Skills he had learned last night, along with his other Martial Arts Training and his enhanced Strength and Speed. Would at the very least, make him more than a match for all but the most able of Warriors. Also in a rare run of shier luck. One of the crates he had stolen on his last hist, contained a set of Reckoner Power Armor.

Reckoner Armor was mostly used in Earth's Urban Combat League, by the the Rhode Island Knights. While not as strong or as powerful as Military-Grade Power Armor. It did have one advantage in his current situation. And that was at first glance it looked like actual Knight Armor. Unless you looked at the back where two glowing lines of the Suits Shield Generators were. But Will could easily hide that with a cape or a cloak of some kind.

For the next two weeks this was Will's routine. Wake up, Shower, Eat, and Train in the Holo-Deck. He would than go through the Crates he had Boosted in his Hist gone bad. Afterward he would eat lunch. Than make what ever small repairs to The Ranger that he needed to. While most of the major damage had been fixed by the Nano-bots, there were still a few minor systems that needed some work done to them.

While inventorying his Loot, Will had discovered two more sets of Armor, Lanterns, Nano-Shelters, Food Pills, Mini Fusion Generators, Holo-Vids, Droid Parts, and Med Kits. As well as a few other items that might fetch him some easy credits on the black market... Assuming he ever got of this rock.

The problem was that after two weeks of no one but Mal's company, he was starting to get a little stir-crazy! If he didn't get off this ship and get some fresh air, he was going to happily dance his ass into the Freeze Tube!

Which was why he was now in the Cargo Bay, dressed in his New Reckoner Armor complete with Blue Cloak. Strapped to his waste was two Kukri Style Vibro-Daggers, tucked into his belt at the back so as to be hidden by his cloak. And holstered at his side, one M-03 Predator Energy Pistol encase things got truly hairy. Will figured if he _was_ spotted, whomever saw him would likely think it some kind of club.

With that, Will was ready to do some exploring. "Open the Cargo Bay Ramp, Mal."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Will."

Will froze. Something about that statement sent a shiver down his spine. "What did you say?"

"The Subsystem that gives me control of the ramp is still damaged. I'm afraid I can't open the Ramp, unless you bypass the system."

"Son of a Bitch!" Will swore. "Always more work to be done. Alright fine! Just give me ten minutes."

Twelve minutes later,Will breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the Ranger. Finally, he could get some fresh air, and do a little exploring. The Temperature outside the ship, was not what anyone could consider warm. But His armor regulated his body temperature, keeping him from getting too cold or too hot. So he was not worried about it, nor was he worried about getting lost. For as long as Mal kept a lock on his location, she could always beam him back on board the ship.

With that in mind he set out into the woods. About an hour

later, he came upon a sight that he honestly was not expecting... a battle! From what he could see from were he was hidden in the trees, a group of five. Two men, and three boys, were being attacked by a large group of what looked like, barbarians. Wielding everything from axes to swords. The oldest of the boys couldn't have been much older than he himself, and the other two were defiantly younger. For the most part the group of five were winning.

Will knew he should just turn away and not get involved. But before he could turn away one of the younger boys, the one with red hair was disarmed. And was about to be ran through. With the impulsiveness of the Sixteen year old that he was, Will reacted on instinct. Drawing his Handgun in his right hand and one of his daggers in his left, Will jumped from his cover in the tress!

* * *

 **Ned.**

Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and Warden of the North, cursed his own stupidity and carelessness. He should have brought more men when he set out for Deepwood Motte, to deliver the King's Justice. But instead he had brought only Himself, Ser Rodrik, His Ward Theon Greyjoy, and his two eldest boys Rob and Jon.

On any normal day that would have been enough, but it was not to be a normal day. On their return trip through the Wolfswood, they had been sat upon by the largest group of Wildling Raiders he had ever seen this far south of the wall! Maybe fifteen in all. Ned made a promise to himself that if they lived through this, than next time he would travel with no less then twenty men at arms to accompany him.

Still it looked like they might just make it through this. He and Ser. Rodrik had already Fell two of the raiders. And Theon and his boys had each slain one apiece. But that was where the battle turned. For right as he pulled Ice from the stomach of a Wildling man, he saw another had knocked the sword out of Rob's hand and was about to run him through! There was no way he would make it in time to save him! Ned's heart dropped as he realized he was about to lose his eldest son and heir! What would he tell Catelyn? How would he face her having failed to save their first born? Gods help him save his son!

For once in his life the gods must have heard his prayers. For at that moment, a ball of blue light unlike anything he had ever seen shot from the trees and hit the Wildling about to slay his son. Causing the Wildling's head to explode like an over ripe Mellon! Before anyone could react, an Knight jumped from the trees from where the light had come from.

He was dressed in blue and bronze colored armor adorned with spikes on his arm bracers and on one of his shoulder poldrons. In his left hand was a dagger of some kind, and in his right, was some type of shinny black stick. Moving quicker than Ned would have thought possible in such heavy armor, the Knight cut through the neck of a Wildling that was unfortunate enough to be within arms length of him. Before pointing the black stick in Ned's direction.

He saw the end of the stick glow with that same other worldly light, before a blue ball raced past him. Ned heard a sickening sound like the one who had tried to kill Rob, head had made when it exploded. Turning he saw the headless body of a Wildling fall lifelessly to the forest floor. Ned cursed himself once again for loosing focus on the battle at hand. There would be time to wonder about the Knight and this Sorcery he wielded, later!

Ned turned to rejoin the battle, but it was too late. The remaining Raiders, seeing they were now out numbered and out classed fled into the trees. Breathing a small sigh, Ned turned and surveyed his party. Rob was holding his right wrist gingerly, where the Wildling had hit it knocking the sword from his hand. Jon had a busted lip and the makings of an impressive bruise on his left eye. And his Ward Theon had a gash on his left forearm that was bleeding freely. Ser. Rodrik was fine, save for a few minor scrapes. All in all, nothing major. Although they would need to clean and patch Theon's arm, least it fester.

"Is everyone okay?" He called.

"Aye, Father." Answered Rob, for he and Jon.

"Aye, Lord Stark." Said Theon, holding the cut on his arm.

"By the Gods, Ned." Said Ser Rodrik. "How did so many Wildlings, slip past the Watch?"

"I know not." Ned Answered. "The Strength of the Nights Watch is not what it used to be. Still, I'll need to inform Benjen and Commander Mormont of this."

Now having the time to breath. Ned turned to the Strange Knight that had come to their aid. He saw that he was kneeling before one of the slain Wildlings. Cleaning his Dagger on the dead man's clothing. Thankfully he had already put away his magic stick. Which made Ned breath a little easier. The Knight finished cleaning his blade, before he stood and tucked it away behind his cloak.

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated, Ser. Knight." Ned spoke to the Stranger. "But if you do not mind, I would have your name."

The knight seemed to scan the area making sure there were no more threats. Making Ned's respect for him go up a notch. Before he looked straight at Ned and removed his helm. Ned was in for two shocks. The first was that the man's helm had a dark glass covering the face in a T shape where eyes nose and mouth were. Glass was expensive, and Ned had never seen anyone who was willing to pay to have it put in their armor, as it did not afford much protection.

The second and greater shock, was that the Man. Was in fact a boy barely older than his own sons! The boy stood tall, at maybe half a head taller than Ned, himself. His coal black hair was sheared so short, one could see the ghost of his scalp. But what stood out was the boy's ice blue eyes. So pure in color, they almost seemed to glow. Ned had never seen anyone with eyes like that!

* * *

 **Will.**

Will removed his helmet, and looked at the man who had spoken to him. From what he had learned of History, and from his state of dress. Will, figured he was probably a Lord of some type.

"You are most welcome, My Lord." Will said with a small bow. These people spoke English, how strange. "As for my name. It is William."

He had told them 'William' hoping it would sound less strange in this setting, than 'Will'.

"Thank you, Ser. William." Said The Man. "I am Lord Eddard of House Stark. You have saved not only my son's but my own life aswell. Ask what you will of me. And if it is within reason, I will see it done."

Will, gave the man a small bow. "Doing the right thing, is it's own reward, My Lord." Truthfully, he could think of nothing to ask for. For there was nothing he needed that they could give him. Still that seem to impress the man though.

"Tell me Ser. William. Are you a Sorcerer?" The Lord asked him, causing the others of his group to pay even more attention.

Shit! Will hadn't really been thinking when he went for his gun. He had just reacted. And he supposed to a people who had only ever seen Medieval Tech. His pistol would like like magic. He supposed he could have just said yes, and let them think what they will. After all if they tried to burn him at the stake, he could simply have Mal beam him onboard the Ranger. But something kept him from it. He would be honest or at least as honest as he could with them. Besides they still might not believe him.

"No, Lord Stark. I am not a Sorcerer." Said Will, looking the man in the eyes so as to help convey that he was telling the truth. "Nor am I, a Knight. I'm just a traveler or sailor if you will, who's ship ran to ground here."

"A traveler?" Asked one with red hair who's life he saved. "From wince did you travel?"

Will turned to look at the boy who looked about a year or two younger than himself. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just this morning, I would not have believed it possible to point a stick at someone and make their head explode." Lord Stark spoke up once more.

"Fair Point." Said Will. "Alright. But like I said, I doubt you'll believe me. I came from the Stars, in a Starship. But my ship was attacked and I was forced to land here, to make repairs."

Will could already see the disbelief on their faces. As most of the group, were looking at him like he was mad. "If you would like, I can show you. My ship is in a clearing not far from here. In fact it would probably be best if you did come with me. As I have some Medical Supplies, that can patch up your wounds."

He saw the group of five hold a whispered conversation among themselves. To a normal human it would have been impossible to make out what they were saying. But Will was not a normal human. He was an NGT, and his hearing and other scenes were sharper than regular humans.

"What do you think, Ned." Asked the other grown man in the group.

"I find the thought of any man Sailing the Stars, hard to swallow. Ser. Rodrik." Lord Stark, Replied. "But he did save our lives. Of course that does not mean he is not mad. Still he was looking me in the eyes the whole time he was speaking. So if is telling us a falsehood, than it is one that he himself believes."

"I say we go with him, Father." Said the one with red hair. "Theon is injured, and the stranger said he has medicine."

"I agree with Rob, Lord Stark." Said the injured one, Theon. "If he does turn out to be mad or a threat, the five of us can end him. Even with his magic stick."

"And what of you, Jon?" Asked Lord Stark to the boy, who looked just like him. "I would have your thoughts aswell."

"I agree with Rob, Father. We should go and see if he speaks true or not."

"Then it is decided." Said Lord Stark. "We'll go."

"So, William." The one named Rob, spoke. As Will led them to his ship. "What House do you belong to?"

House? Thought Will before he remember that House Names were family names. But how would Will explain that he not only had no family. But that the real name he was 'Born' with was NGT–037? But then he remembered a name from his recent history lessons. "Wallace."

"Ser. William of House Wallace." Said Rob, to himself. "It has a nice ring to it."

"I'm no Knight. Just a Ship Captain." And a pirate. He wisely kept that last part to himself.

"Well, Captain Wallace. How much further till we reach this ship of the stars?" Asked the oldest one in the group, Ser. Rodrik Cassel. Whom Will had learned _is_ an actual Knight.

"Not much further." Said Will. "The Clearing I landed in is just up ahead."

The group of six, five of them leading horses. Entered in one of the largest clearings in the Wolfswood, only to see it empty.

"Knew he was mad." Will heard the one named Theon muter. Will had decided he didn't care much for him. Which made what he was about to do, all the more sweet. Time to wipe that cocky grin off his face.

Putting his helmet back on, Will spoke into it's radio. "Mal, disable the cloak and lower the ramp."

"As you command, Captain." Came Mal's reply.

"By the Gods!" Will heard several of them exclaim. And with good reason, for where had once seemed an empty clearing. Now had a Ship unlike any they had ever seen before, suddenly appearing out of thin air.

"What manner of Sorcery is this?!" Exclaimed the Knight Ser. Rodrik.

"Gentlemen. I give you, The Ranger." Said Will as he motioned towards his Ship. "Fastest Starship in the Known Universe."

* * *

 **Jon.**

Jon Snow, liked to think himself a practical person. And had oft said that being born a bastard made you grow up faster than most. He was not prone to emotional outbursts or flights of fancy, that capture most boys his age. So when the stranger, William said he sailed the stars. Jon had not really believed him. Who would? But when he saw a massive metallic... Monster, only slightly smaller than a Keep. Appear out of nothing, he could only think of one thing to say. "Fucking Hells!"

"Watch your mouth, Jon." Admonished his Lord Father. Though he too seemed to be in just as much shock as Jon. They all were in fact. Even Theon who's cocky grin had been replaced by an open mouth gape.

"Relax." Said Captain William, to the group. "It's just a ship. It's not alive."

Jon looked down and noticed that, his hand had reached for his sword on instinct. Looking around, he saw he wasn't the only one.

"This is the ship, that lets you sail the stars?" Asked his Father.

"Yep. She's built for a crew of ten. But can be operated by just one." Said the Captain. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be back with the med-kit for your wounds."

They watched as he walked up a ramp, that seemed to lead into the belly of the ship. An actual ship that sail the stars! Jon could only imagine what wonders this Captain Wallace has seen. To sail the heavens, not even the Targaryens could boast that!

"What do you think, Theon?" Asked his brother, Rob.

"A ship made entirely of metal, and bigger than a Pentos Manor? Able to sail the stars and hide itself from sight?" Said Theon. "Isn't an Ironborn alive, who wouldn't sell his own mother to get such a thing."

The way he said it, made it clear to Jon that Theon was including himself in that statement. Before more could be said, the man came walking back out of his ship carrying a metal box with a red cross painted on it.

"Alright. Theon was it?" He asked, looking at the Greyjoy Heir. "If you'll step over here I'll take care of the cut on your arm."

Theon stepped up, albeit reluctantly. The rest of the group gathered to watch, wanting to see what healing powers this strange man had. The man cut away the make shift dressing they had put on Theon's wound, and opened the metal box.

"I'm going to warn you now. This is going to sting like hell." Said the Captain, as he pulled a cylinder of some kind out of the box and held it to the cut. White foam came out of the cylinder lining the wound. Theon let loose with a string of profanities that even impressed Jon a little. He tried to jerk his arm away from the Captain, but the other man's grip won out.

"Easy. That's just the Nano-bots cleaning the wound. So it doesn't get infected." Captain Wallace said, in his strange manner of speech. As Theon struggled to get free. Jon didn't know what a Nanobot was, but anything that brought a little discomfort to Theon was fine by him. "Shouldn't take another second or two, and they'll start stitching the wound. Here, look for yourself."

Jon along with the rest of them, looked at the wound. By all the Gods Old and New! The wound was closing right before their eyes! Soon all that was left of the cut was a red scar that to was quickly fading to nothing!

"Truly, you must be Magic. For I have never seen anything such as that!" Said his Father in a stunned whisper.

"No, not magic." Said Captain Wallace. "Just Science. Really, _really_ , advanced science. My... people, have been around for millions of years. And we've mastered Science like none before us, ever have. So much so, that we can heal wounds that would prove fatal to most. Or travel to other worlds. We can talk over great distances, as if we were standing right next to one another. The things we can do, would seem like magic to those who are not used to seeing them. But they're not. Think of it this way. The very first person to create fire, was likely thought a sorcerer. But now most people know how to make a fire, so no one really thinks twice about it."

What he said made sense in a way. To someone whom had never before seen fire, it perhaps would look like magic. Still, Jon could not see how science could close a wound that would normally take a week or more to heal on its own, in mere seconds. Maester Luwin, surly had never mentioned such a thing.

"Alright, your turn now." The man said looking right at him. Jon was about to protest that he was fine, but before he could. Captain Wallace had already put the cylinder to Jon's busted lip. Jon bite back a curse that would have put Theon to shame. As he felt liquid fire spread from his split lip to his bruised and swollen face! This must be the Gods punishment for him taking even a small bit of pleasure in Theon's discomfort! It hurt like the seven hells, but he was determined at least. To not show it, as Theon had!

Soon enough they all had a turn with the medicine that healed faster than magic, but hurt worse than the wound you were healing.

"Ned, It's getting dark." Said Ser. Rodrik to his Lord Father. "We best make camp, soon."  
"Aye." His Father replied. "Rob, Jon. Go gather some wood to burn. Theon, go with them. If you spot any more Wildlings blow your horn. Me and Ser. Rodrik, will set camp."

"If you're worried about another attack, you can always spend the night in the Ranger." Said Captain Wallace. " There's plenty of bunks, and it's warm."

"I appreciate the offer, Captain Wallace." Said his Father, giving a slight bow. "But I wouldn't wish to intrude on your hospitality anymore than we already have."

"It's not a problem, really." Giving them a friendly smile. "It would actually be nice not to eat alone for a change."

"You are for sure, that it is of no inconvenience to you?" His Father asked.

"No, it's fine." The captain reassured. "Just follow me and I'll show you where you can sleep. Then we can eat."

And so Jon and the others followed him onboard his 'Star Ship'. Not at all prepared for the wonders they would see inside.

* * *

 **(A.N) Just a little something I wrote for fun. I make no promises on how fast I'll update this. As I have a lot of other stories I need to get to. Which is why if someone wants to adopt this one, just let me know. If you have any questions just let me know in a review or a PM, and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability. Thank you reading. Now I'm off to write the next chapter of Dragon of the North.**

 **Reddog24485.**


End file.
